


Taste

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) - Fandom
Genre: Adam being a sexy vampire musician, F/M, Music, here be smut, mmm, vampire sex in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and his girlfriend are spending the evening together and bonding over music, when she makes a very special request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be 2 chapters. Hope you like it.

This evening, Adam and I were snuggling on the couch in his living room listening to his latest album. He always played his recordings for me first before he released them to the public, and that made me feel the slightest bit warm and fuzzy inside. My vampire boyfriend was always self-conscious when he played his work for me, even though he had nothing to worry about. I always loved his songs, because I knew that every one of them was an extension of himself—an expression that was entirely unique, originating in the recesses of his musical mind. Adam even taught me to play the guitar when he found out how interested I was in his trade. Now, as the notes flowed over me, I could just imagine how he must have looked the night that he wrote this song. He was probably fiddling around with one idea when another struck him that he just had to experiment with. He’d probably hunched over a piece of paper and scribbled out the note sequence hurriedly in his impeccable handwriting lest he forget it. I’d only ever seen Adam composing once before, and that was because he didn’t know that I was watching him. As soon as he realized I was watching him, he put his pen down and his guitar into its case.

“What are you thinking of, darling?” Adam asked, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I realized that I’d been staring at him for quite some time, and I blushed at how ridiculous I must’ve looked. I quickly averted my eyes, only to have Adam push me onto my back on the couch and hover over me, his face only inches from mine. “You can’t hide from me, love. Tell me what was making your eyes sparkle so brightly.”

“Just thinking about how handsome you are,” I said timidly, feeling my cheeks heat up with renewed vigor. My vampire lover smiled and leaned in, capturing my lips in a deep kiss. His kisses always put my head in a fog, and this time was no exception. When he pulled away, my lips chased his, trying to regain contact. A deep chuckle from the recesses of Adam’s chest finally made me open my eyes. When I did, I found that I was staring into his piercing green ones. Those emeralds always took my breath away. “What?”

“Nothing,” Adam replied, and I raised an eyebrow. That expression on his face always meant that he was deep in thought. He saw my eyebrow crook upwards and smiled twistedly. “Alright, alright! I was just thinking how gorgeous you would look lying naked on my bed as I made love to you. How you would arch your back and mewl for me as I let my tongue lathe over your sweet folds…”

As he trailed off, his lips trailed down and onto my neck licking and nibbling gently, all the while he was conscious of the danger of breaking my skin. I moaned and gripped his shoulders, trying to keep still.

“I’d love to make you come, sweetling. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to, but please let me taste you. Let me lick you. What do you say?” He asked, and I nodded my head. Adam wrapped my legs around his hips and I held onto his shoulders tightly. I knew his vampiric strength would be sufficient for him to hold me, but I still clung to him tightly as he carried me to his bedroom. He’d lived in this old Chicago house so long that he was able to make his way to the bed without looking, choosing to close his eyes and kiss me instead. He laid me on the bed and crawled over me, kissing me senseless as he removed my shirt. Adam looked down and groaned at the sight of my breasts. “Oh, love. You are so incredibly beautiful. I want to worship every inch of you.”

He kissed me once more before allowing his lips to travel down my jaw line, leaving open mouthed kisses in their wake. A whimper escaped my throat against my will, and I tried to muffle it buy biting my lower lip. But it was no use. Adam heard me, and he growled in response, rolling his hips and grinding his erection against the inside of my thigh. He kissed his way down my neck, pausing at my pulse point and sucking a hickey there before moving even further down. He reached the valley of my breasts and wrapped his arms around me in a sort of embrace to unclasp my bra. He tossed the garment unceremoniously to the side, and I gasped as his hot mouth engulfed one of my nipples. He sucked hard and I cried out, fingers flying to his head and threading into his hair.

“Adam! Oh, darling, that feels heavenly!” I moaned as he lapped at me. My words spurred him on, and soon he moved down my body with his devilish tongue. Soon he reached my wet folds, and swirled his tongue around my clit. He lapped and sucked at me for a while before he allowed one fang to press gently against my clit, making me come hard into his mouth. As I was convulsing, Adam gently pierced the inside of my thigh and suckled on me for a moment. I cried out at the pleasure-pain of his bite, loving how it extended my orgasm for a few precious seconds. My lover licked the bleeding area, and it immediately healed. “A-Adam…”

He crawled up the length of my body and kissed me sweetly, the metallic tang of blood dancing across my tongue as he did so.

“You’re delicious, my love,” he murmured, pressing our lips together again and plundering my mouth. “Please, (y/n), let me make love to you. You’re so beautiful laid out like this for me. I could make you feel pleasure no mortal man could ever give you, because they lack the benefit of my…longevity. It is entirely up to you, my darling, but I would love to make love to you. May I?”

“If you did, would you…turn me?” I asked nervously. He shook his head fervently.

“No. I wouldn’t turn you unless you were absolutely sure that you wanted me to,” Adam said. “Turning a person who doesn’t wish to be turned is akin to the worst form of rape. After all, if I turned you and you didn’t want it, then you’d be stuck with the agonizing lifespan accompanying immortality. That is torture of the worst kind, and if I did that without your consent, I’d be taking away your choice in the matter.”

“Adam, I…I want you to. I want you to turn me,” I said quietly, and he stared at me for a long while before he spoke again.

“Have you thought this through? You do realize that if I do this, you can’t go out in the daytime, you can’t see your family and friends again, and you have to drink blood? Do you realize that you’ll live longer than all your friends and family? That you’ll watch them all die?”

“Adam, I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I want this. I want to be with you—like you,” I explained. “Please, sweetheart.”

He heaved a long sigh and leaned in to kiss me.

“Do you promise me that this is what you really want?”

“Yes, Adam. I promise,” I replied, and he kissed me once more. “Turn me, Adam. Let me be with you for the rest of our lives.”

Adam pinned my wrists above my head and kissed his way roughly down my neck. His bared fangs grazed my skin, making me shiver in anticipation before they pierced my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say 2 chapters? Lol, I did a thing, so now it's going to be three. Sorry about that.

I felt warmth pour from my neck as Adam drank from me, slowly draining my life force and my humanity from my body. He stopped after a short time, however, and I felt his hard cock pressing against my entrance.

“To turn you, there is not only an exchange of blood. There is also an act of passion required,” he said, fixing me with a serious gaze. “You would have to drink some of my blood, and I would have to drain you at the moment of your orgasm for you to begin to turn. It is a huge risk, because if my timing is off even by a second, you won’t turn. You’ll…die. So I ask you once more: are you absolutely certain that you want to do this?”

I hadn’t realized the process was that involved. I stretched upwards, straining against Adam’s hands on my wrists until I was able to kiss him. The tang of my blood lingered on his tongue, and I kissed him deeply, trying to reassure him with my actions. He had to know that I loved him and trusted him with my life.

“I’m sure, Adam. I want to live with you for the rest of our lives,” I said. “Besides, even if the worst does happen, at least I will have died in your arms after making love to you. That’s all I could ever want, my darling. I love you, and I trust you with my life.”

Adam sighed and looked away, and I whispered his name, forcing him to raise his eyes until he was looking at me.

“This is my decision, Adam. I want this. At least, I want to try,” I said, and he allowed his emotions to overcome his control for a split second. A tear slid down his cheek and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I saw his shoulders shaking and felt warm, wetness splattering against my skin. I realized that he was weeping, and I managed to slide my wrists from his grip and wrap my arms around him. He drew me as close to him as was possible, and I cooed soothingly into his ear to calm him down. “Shh, darling. You won’t lose me. I know you won’t. You were able to turn Eve and Ava with no problems. There’s no difference with me. I love you.”

He wept silently for a few moments before sniffling and pulling back to look at me.

“I just don’t want our making love to be what kills you,” Adam said in a voice filled with emotion. I shook my head and kissed his forehead. “I love you more than life, sweetling. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

“You won’t, Adam. I know you won’t,” I swore, even though I wasn’t at all sure. “Please turn me, Adam.”

Before he lost his nerve, Adam kissed me deeply, and pinned my arms once more. This time when his cock prodded at my entrance, he moaned and thrust into me carefully. Our skin made wet squelching noises as he moved in and out, thrusting deeper with every shove forward. We both moaned loudly, and Adam reached one arm up to his lips. He bit his wrist and lowered it until his blood was flowing onto my lips. I reached my free hand up and pressed his wrist harder against my mouth so I could drink what I needed to for the transformation to occur. As I did so, Adam bit my neck again and sucked long and deep at the supply of crimson life that flowed through my veins. I felt myself becoming lightheaded, and Adam growled, sinking his fangs deeper into my flesh. The sting that his sharp teeth elicited slowly vanished and was replaced with a pleasurable pulse as I became less and less human. I became more aware of my own canine teeth as I drank more of his blood, and I knew I was close to my orgasm. Everything—his mouth, his blood, his cock, his moans—all of it made my head spin as I whimpered in ecstasy against his veins.

“SogoodAdam,” I slurred in a heavy, sluggish voice. Everything was becoming blurry, and I knew I was almost drained dry. His hips worked their magic and I bucked feebly beneath him.

“Come on, darling,” Adam said in an urgent voice. “Come for me! Please, baby, please come for me.”

I felt a hot, huge wave of pleasure overcome me all at once, and I cried out his name to the heavens. He took one last, deep draw of blood from me, and everything went black. The last thing I was aware of was his roar above me as he came in my warm depths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Final chapter. Smutty smut smut!!

Heat rippled along my skin, setting each nerve alight. I felt stillness all around me, yet I heard every movement of the body next to me. I could sense no heartbeat from either me or the person I was with. _I must be dead_ , I thought, trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever afterlife awaited me. Then I heard a rustling next to me, and a hand reached out to stroke my cheek.

“(Y/n)?” A voice asked quietly. I knew that sweet sound anywhere! I allowed my eyes to flutter open a little, and winced at how bright the light was. Adam’s face swam into view, and I felt a smile tug at my lips. “Oh, thank God!”

The massive relief in his voice did not escape me as he helped me sit up and lean against him. I looked around and saw there were only two candles lit in the room. I knew that fledgling vampires were more sensitive to light than their elder counterparts, so I knew that Adam had done that on purpose for me. I felt him nuzzle my cheek as I surveyed my surroundings, and I turned to face him.

“How long was I asleep?” I asked with a voice that sounded more like a croak. Adam handed me a glass filled with red liquid. I knew from the scent that it was blood. Something flared inside me, and I felt a sharp pain as my fangs pierced my gums for the first time. Adam held the glass to my lips and tilted it until I could drink the thick red liquid. Once the cup was empty, Adam set it on the side table and held me close. My hunger was sated for now. “Adam? You never answered me. How long was I out?”

I heard my lover draw in a shaky breath before he answered me.

“Four days and nights,” he said in an exhausted voice. “It didn’t take that long for Eve or Ava, so I had started to think you’d…that I’d…”

He trailed off and buried his nose in my hair.

“I stayed in bed with you the whole time after I’d fetched the blood. That way when you woke up, you wouldn’t be alone,” Adam whispered. “You were so still. I talked to you a little, hoping it would bring you back.”

He laid on his back and pulled me so I was straddling him.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again,” he crooned as he kissed me tenderly. “You’re all I have in this world. I love you so much, darling.”

“I love you too, Adam,” I answered, hyperaware of his hands on my skin and his cock growing hard beneath me. It must have been the animals inside us that made us both so full of lust after such a touching moment. Suddenly, I felt him prodding at my entrance and I knew exactly what I wanted—what I needed. I leaned down and nipped carefully at his earlobe as I whispered to him. “Claim me, Adam. Claim me as yours. Mark me with your teeth, your scent, and your cock so every vampire in this city knows I’m your mate.”

He growled and flipped us so I was on my back and he was between my legs. Adam hovered over me before slamming his lips against mine and exploring my mouth with his tongue. His fangs broke the skin of my lower lip, and I let out a sound that was more a purr than a moan.

“Oh! Fuck, yes, Adam,” I murmured, and he slid into me without further ado. I was tighter than before, and Adam grunted as he struggled to thrust himself in to the hilt. I wrapped my legs around his hips and locked my ankles so he was forced deep inside me, making both of us groan into each other’s mouths. He started thrusting slowly and carefully, but I needed more. “Adam, please…Harder, baby, please!”

Adam pulled back and gave a rough shove, forcing a loud groan of ‘yes’ from my lips. He drove forward hard and fast, setting a relentless pace. Our skin slapped together, and his moans became louder as he fucked into me vigorously. I allowed my newfound animal instincts to take over, and I bit into his shoulder. Adam cried out and rutted harder as his fangs buried themselves in my neck, just above my collarbone. I saw stars and started bucking my hips to meet his thrusts.

“Let me see you come for me,” Adam growled when he pulled his mouth from my neck. I pulled away from his shoulder and kissed his, cleaning his lips with my tongue before I fell apart entirely.

“Adam!” I screamed as I pulsed and writhed around his cock, and he let out a ragged shout of my name as he spilled himself inside me. I moaned wantonly as I felt his warm seed coating my walls, and shivered in pleasure when he forced himself even deeper. My voice was so worn out that all I could manage was a whisper. “Yes! Oh, I love you, Adam. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, my darling,” he murmured softly, and he moved us so he was spooning me. Neither of us felt the cold, so we didn’t bother with covers. Adam finally slid out of me, and I whimpered with the loss of his length filling me. Adam kissed the corner of my jaw and cupped my breasts. “Shh, it’s alright. I’ll be inside you again very soon. I’m not letting you out of this bed until I’ve ravished you every way that I know how. For now, though, you need to rest.”

“But, Adam,” I protested as my body was wracked with a yawn. He laughed his silken laugh, and I sighed exasperatedly at my body’s betrayal. “Oh, fine. I guess I am a bit tired.”

“Sleep well, my darling. I’m not letting go of you anytime soon,” Adam crooned, and I rolled to face him.

“And I’m not going to try and leave you, Adam. I’m sorry for scaring you the way I did,” I said quietly, kissing his eyelids. “I promise that if it is in my power, I’ll never frighten you again.”

“Thank you, darling,” he said, kissing my lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more fics about Adam? Comments appreciated! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
